Of Boys and Boys
by tchb
Summary: Blaine is not gay and dating Rachel. A new student at Dalton catches Kurt's attention. *Set after Blame It On the Alcohol ep!* I don't own anything. R&R


_Kurt and Blaine were mad at each other. It started a week ago at Rachel's party. Alcohol was involved and the kids got drunk-minus Kurt and Finn. Spin the bottle had to be the one game to ruin it all. Rachel spun and it landed on Blaine. Kurt blamed the passionate kissing on the fact that they were both intoxicated. _

_The same night after the party was both wonderful and horrible. Blaine stayed over at Hudson-Hummel house, and in Kurt's bed-which was shared. Blaine was a very touchy-feely person and he kept slurring Rachel's name. Kurt damned the girl for getting to kiss his crush first! A horrible feeling settled in the boy's stomach. The dreaded question came up again and again. What if Blaine wasn't gay? It would be very awkward for them both; seeing that they practically lived with each other 10,080 minutes a week. Plus, Blaine was Kurt's only gay friend at Dalton. He prayed that alcohol was the reason._

_One day at the Lima Bean coffee shop, the truth came out. _

"_Kurt, I have to talk to you. It's important," Blaine said as they sat down. Kurt's heart dropped to his stomach. _

"_Oh thank God! You finally figured out that your hair needs changing?" Kurt said. Blaine blinked in confusion. "I'm joking… mostly. Anyways, go on," _

"_Well, the party, when we played spin the bottle, I- I felt something I kissed Rachel," Kurt was mentally freaking out. An inner monologue played in his head._

_Don't say it! Don't say it! You're gay! You're supposed to by my knight in shinning armor! YOU DO NOT LIKE RACHEL! Oh my Gaga! He said it! He's not gay and he's in love with Rachel! God, Hummel, you're so stupid! Why did you think that you could have him? Why can't I ever get the boy I like? Why? Why? _

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"No! I'm not! I just find out that my supposedly gay friend is not and is in love with an annoying selfish bitch that goes by the name of Rachel Berry! Do you want me to puke rainbows and throw flowers for you as well?" Thank the lord that they were the only ones in the shop. Dead silence followed.

"Wow, Kurt. I've never seen that side of you before," Blaine said quietly. "And I never will. Bye, Kurt," With that, the friend that Kurt had left him.

Kurt didn't go to school on Monday, he stayed home. Finn told the New Directions about the problem at school and the girls skipped the rehearsal to go to Kurt's home.

"Kurtsie!" Brittany said and jumped the boy when he opened the door.

"Britt? What are you doing here?" His voice was hoarse from crying.

"One reason: we all hate Rachel and you need cheering up," Quinn said.

"Don't mention her!" Tina said. "We're here for Kurt," The girls and Kurt went up into his bedroom.

"How have y'all been?" Kurt asked.

"Good, slushies have lessened to only once a week, but we want to talk about _you_, Kurt," Quinn said. "We girls have lots of experience in the boy department," Kurt nodded slowly, blushing a bit.

"Obviously, Blaine doesn't know what he's missing out on for being gay," Santana said. "He's just another pretty Dalton boy,"

"Maybe being with Rachel will make him gay again!" Brittany said. Everyone just ignored the girl.

"Or maybe we could help Kurt get another man," Mercedes said. All the girls cheered at the idea. Kurt smiled to himself as the girls started to discuss.

Kurt drew in a breath as he reached for the door that would open up to reveal the one person he didn't want to see-a Blaine Anderson, but he manned up and went into the room with his head held high. The Warblers hadn't started practice yet so the atmosphere was calm. The boys grouped in certain areas of the room and Kurt sat on the couch. He didn't see Blaine anywhere in the room (thank any religious figure), but the feeling of satisfaction didn't last long. Blaine walked into the room with a sickening smile on his face. Kurt scowled and looked away-hoping that Blaine wouldn't come over.

"Hello, Kurt," Screw hope, it didn't work. Blaine sat down next to him. "Kurt-"

"What? Going to say that I am wrong for not support Blainchel?" Kurt snapped. Blaine's face looked hurt and then mad.

"No, I wasn't going to. I was going to say something else, but you'll find out," the lead Warbler said and then left to go talk to Wes and David. Kurt wondered what Blaine could have meant.

Warblers practice went well, Kurt and Blaine stayed far away from each other-sometime giving an occasional glance. Kurt was tired when he got into his room and collapsed onto his bed.

"Hello, are you my new roommate?" a male voice asked. Kurt was so tired that he hadn't noticed the amount of things in his room had doubled. The boy jumped he was so startled.

"R-roommate?" Kurt said, dumbfounded. He looked at the other boy. He was at least a good head taller than Blaine and not a stocky build.

"Yes, I just transferred here yesterday. I'm new. My name is Alezander, but you can call me Zane," Zane said.

"Oh," Kurt felt as stupid as his reply. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here to help you move in or clean up. I'm Kurt Hummel,"

"Nice name,"

"You, too," An uncomfortable silence fell between the two.

"So where did you move from?" Kurt asked, trying to break the ice.

"Ah, Canada, Vancouver," Zane said. He started to place some books on his desk. Kurt thought he has heard a slight French accent. "Mom got a better job offer in Lima, so we moved," Kurt was a little bewildered at Zane opening up to him quickly.

"Why did you decide to board at Dalton?" Kurt asked. Zane looked over to him. "Did I hit a bad thing?"

"A little one, but I'll tell you anyways. My dad is the reason I'm here. He doesn't like homosexuals which is me,"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know what it feels like not to be liked because of sexual preferences," Kurt said.

"My dad doesn't hate me; he just isn't comfortable with it. I'm boarding here because I want him to be happy with my mom," Zane explained.

"That's nice that you want to see your dad happy,"

"I guess so, but I miss them and wish my dad wasn't homophobic,"

"At least your parents didn't disown you or beat you because of it," Kurt said.

"Oh my God, did that happen to you?" Zane's eyes got wide with fright.

"No! No. Both of my parents accept me; it was school that didn't. I transferred here because of school. I was told by a…friend that this place had a no bully policy, so I transferred," The boy seemed to relax. The two lapsed into silence once again, but it was more comfortable.

Dinner time rolled around for the Dalton boys and everyone headed to the dinning hall. Kurt and Zane had learned interesting about one another while getting Zane moved in, so they were hungry by the time dinner rolled around.

"Kurt!" It was Wes that called his name and waving. The two went over and sat down. Kurt noticed that Blaine wasn't at his usual place.

"Missing your Blainey bear, Kurt?" Jeff teased. Kurt rolled his eyes at the blonde boy. Zane gave a questioning look.

"Is Blaine your boyfriend, Kurt?" he asked. Laughter rose from the boys; making Kurt turn red.

"N-no, Zane. He's straight and has a girlfriend," The laughter stopped immediately. Every face was serious looking.

"What?" Wes said. "He's not gay? Since when?"

"Since he kissed a tramp at a part we went to. Apparently Blaine thought he was gay because he hadn't been around girls for years, but he was wrong," Kurt said stiffly.

"Does that mean we all lose the bet?" Nick said. Again Kurt's face flushed with mixed emotions.

"There was a bet about him?"

"And you,"

"Getting together," Kurt blushed harder and looked down at his salad. Dinner was slow; the boys joked and teased with only one person getting food spilled on him. Zane leaned over to Kurt and whispered in his ear:

"I'm sorry about Blaine," The boy's breathe on Kurt's ear felt oddly nice. Kurt gave a small nod and continued conversation with Jeff and Nick about GAP-Attack performance.

"Wait, what's a glee club?" Zane asked. All eyes were on him.

"Seriously?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Guys! Leave Zane alone, he's new here, remember?" Kurt said.

"I moved here from Vancouver, Canada. My school didn't have many extracurricular activities; we mainly focused on the academics. That's why we have the best test scores," Zane said.

"The Warblers, our glee club, is an acapella group of boys that sing and do competitions against other glee clubs or choirs," Wes explained very diplomatic-like.

"So, it's basically a fun version of a chorus?" Zane said.

"Yep! The Warblers are, like, famous in this school,"

"Oh, okay. I'll have to come see a performance then,"

Diner passed and the boys dispersed once again. Zane stuck with Kurt-being the only person he knew well enough.

"Kurt, are you in the Warblers?" Zane asked. The two were back in their room. Kurt was helping him get ready for school in the morning.

"Yep. I love to sing," Kurt said as he straightened the shoulders of Zane's blazer. His hands stopped moving and rested there. Kurt remembered New Directions. The two stood there in silence.

"I think that's cool," Zane said. "Really cool," A giddy feeling settled in the pit of Kurt's stomach. The only other person to say something was cool and he'd get a reaction to was Blaine.

"Thanks, Zane. How does it feel?" Zane raised an eyebrow. "T-the jacket, Zane. The jacket,"

"F-fine, yeah," The French accent slipped into his dialogue and Kurt smiled. "I still haven't gotten rid of the bloody accent, I know,"

"Don't! I like it, it's cute," Kurt blurted. _Oh God, he's going to think I'm crushing on him!_ A small red powdered blush was on Zane's cheeks.

"Merci, Kurt," The way Kurt's name rolled off Zane's French-accented tongue made Kurt's heart flutter. "Really, I thank-you for everything you've done to help me out, Kurt," Zane smiled showing white teeth.

"Well, that's what friends do," Kurt said happily. A buzz from Kurt's phone came on. The message read:

_Hey Kurt. Meet me in lounge- B. _

"Ah, Blaine wants to see me. You'll be alright here?" Zane nodded.

Kurt walked into the lounge and saw Blaine sitting at the piano, so he went over.

"Hello," Kurt said. "Do you need something?" He tried not to sound snippy.

"I just wanted to know how you're dealing with me not being gay. I was told you had a crush on me," Blaine said calmly. He had started going up the keys slowly. Kurt blushed and looked out the window.

"I did, yes," he said. "But it got crushed," Blaine hit a wrong key.

"I'm sorry, I really am,"

"Right," Kurt said. "How are you and Rachel?"

"Perfect! I heard you're getting… cozy with the Canadian," Blaine snickered.

"Anderson, I am no way in shape or form getting "cozy" with Zane! How could I after you crushed my _freaking _heart?" Kurt exploded.

"Kurt, calm down! I'm sorry that I offended you, alright? And I'm sorry about breaking your heart,"

"You lead me on for months, Blaine! Months! I-I really thought we could be something, but I was stupid,"

"Yeah, well," Blaine started, but didn't finish.

"Well, what, Blaine?" Kurt hissed. The keys went down in scale. Something possessed Blaine. Was it pity or anger?

"You're not my type, because I'm not gay," Blaine mumbled. "You're jealous, that's what you are,"

"Why the hell would you think I could be jealous of you and freaking Rachel? There is no heat between you two, even if you were in a volcanoe that was in the center of the Earth on the Sun! It couldn't happen! What did I ever see in you? I hope that she breaks your heart! Then maybe then you'll see what league you're in and it isn't mine!" Kurt never saw Blaine walk over to him. A smack filled the room. Kurt stood dumbfounded and brought a hand up to his cheek.

"I really thought you were different, Kurt, but you're like the rest. A stuck-up selfish homo boy who is having a self-pity party because you can't get what you want. You're like the bitches at McKinley. Annoying wannabe that act nice but are devils and sluts. You made yourself a bad label. I'm not surprised why Karofsky hates you. I'm in the same boat as him. Go away and never talk to me," Kurt didn't say a word. He ran away before the tears fell.


End file.
